The Truck Accident
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: This is when Gazelle/Suzuno was sent to the hospital because of a truck accident. Could he still remember burn?
1. The Accident

**Heeey! This is my First Fan Fiction! Hope ya'll like it! I deleted the other one :/ Sorry guys im a fail, this is my first time making one actually :v So yeah Hope u like it minna!~**

* * *

This Morning, Suzuno Fuusuke or also known as Gazelle, was walking around the street with a grumpy look until he saw a red tulip headed boy, known as Burn.

"Yo." Burn raised his right hand to Gazelle. "Get out of my way!" Gazelle replied with an angry tone. Burn looked at Suzuno's face with a curious look. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Burn asked him with a calm sound. Suzuno lend him with a _Tch_ and walked past Burn. Burn grabbed his shoulder and pushed Suzuno at the wall hard.

"When I'm asking you! Answer me in the right way!" Burn shouted infront of Gazelle's face.

Gazelle doesn't gave him an answer and looked away. "Let me go!" he pushed Burn away sending Burn at the side.

"Grr..." Burn gets irritated, he holded Suzuno's collar and throws him into the road.

"What was that for!?" Gazelle shouted.

But Suddenly, a huge truck was going infront of Gazelle's place. Gazelle's eyes went big and stayed frozen in where he was standing. Until, the huge Truck accidentally bumped him. Gazelle fall of the ground and went bleeding.

"Gazelle!" Burn shouted as he ran into Gazelle and holds him in the shoulder. "This is all my fault..." he whispered.

Burn ran fast holding gazelle in his hands, running to the hospital quickly...before its too late.

* * *

( In the Hospital )

Gazelle opened his eyes slowly but his body was in pain he can't even barely move his own hands. He saw a red haired boy sleeping beside the bed. Gazelle just looked at him curiously like he doesn't know him then he heard a small moan from the boy beside him. Burn waked up from his sleep and saw Gazelle eyes looking at him.

"Gazelle your awake!" Burn almost jumped out of the chair and holds gazelle's hand.

"..who..are you?" Gazelle replied.

Burn was suprised and became sad...His friend just forgot about him. He slowly sits on the chair and looked Gazelle with a sad and depressed eyes. He never thought gazelle, he's only friend since childhood forgot about him, he couldn't believe it. He gave himself a huge sigh.

"You dont...remember me?" Burn asked gazelle.

"No." Gazelle replied quickly.

Burn felt like crying inside of him...He never though gazelle just forgotten all about him. Burn got a crush on gazelle but he never confessed it to him yet. But now because of that accident happened to gazelle and forgotten all about him, how can he confessed it?...Suddenly he got an idea about asking him if he still know his teammates and all of his friends.

"Do you have a family?" Burn asked Gazelle again.

"Yes..I do." Gazelle replied him.

"Who are they?" Burn said.

"I only have a father..." Gazelle replied and didn't looked at burn..

"I see..." Burn stand up looking at the ground and goes to the door.

"Where are you going?.." Gazelle asked him.

Burn didn't answer. He opened the door and closed it gently. _He doesn't remember me..he doesn't know me..but he still remember all his teammates and his father..but am i the only one gazelle has forgotten?.._Burn asked it in his mind over and over. He touched his cloth where his heart was...his heart was like melting and covered with sadness inside it..._Why...WHY?! _He punched the wall hard making his hands bleed, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry gazelle..this is all my fault" He whispered to himself. "Now what am i gonna do now?...Aha!" An Idea came in his mind. " I will do my very best this time!" He said brightly and opened the door where gazelle was resting. He sitted on the chair again and waits for gazelle to wake up.

* * *

**So this is the chapter one...sorry i know its short and im not really good at english anyway but ill do my best for chapter two :/ thanks for reading minna!**


	2. I'll help you no matter what

**Hey Guys! This is the Chapter 2, i dont think i will add some chapter 3 cuz i got school and exam is almost here! Must focus on my studies first...but ill make it up to you minna! I promise to make more stories (/._.)/**

* * *

Burn fell asleep again in the side of the bed. After a few hours Gazelle woke up and he really needs to go to the bathroom. He tries to stand up but he can't, his body was really in pain he can't even move..What will he do?

"Hey...Are you awake?" Gazelle asked the sleeping boy..

Burn heard a voice calling his name, he raised his head and saw Gazelle eyes wide open looking at him. he blushed a little. He felt hypnotized by those teal blue eyes of gazelle..he felt like in heaven when looking at it. He shook his head and tries to focus on what Gazelle was saying.

"H-huh?..Yeah I'm awake. Is there anything wrong?"

"I..i" Gazelle was too shy to tell burn that he really need the bathroom..

"C'mon..you can tell me. What is it?" Burn waited for Gazelle's answer..

"I..need the bathroom please.." Gazelle blushes and looked away from Burn.

"O-oh.." Burn blushed when he heard the word "Bathroom".

"I need it now..I can't go there..I can't move my body hurts.." Gazelle feels like he's going to pee on his bed.

"I'll take you there." Burn replied to Gazelle.

Burn grabbed Gazelle's shoulder and his legs. Gazelle was blushing alot, he felt ashamed and embarrass..Burn lifted Gazelle and runs to the bathroom. He finally reached the bathroom, he let Gazelle sit on the toilet(of course, you know what he did before that) and he left the bathroom. After a few seconds Gazelle was finished, Burn lend out a sigh and goes in the bathroom.

"Feel better now?" Burn asked Gazelle

"Yeah..I forgot to ask you, what is your name?" Gazelle looked at Burn.

"My name is Nagumo Haruya but just call me Burn instead" Burn gave Gazelle a smile, that causes gazelle to blush a little.

Burn carried Gazelle to his room and let him lay on the bed to rest. Burn was happy that Gazelle know's his name now. Now he have to do all the things just to make Gazelle feel better. Buying foods, Letting him in the bathroom even though his weight is kinda heavy, Changing his clothes etc...He knows that he didn't like what he was doing but in Gazelle's condition he have to do all of it.

When the silver haired boy was fast asleep, Burn slowly left the room and goes out of the hospital. He was just taking a walk until he saw Hiroto walking past him. He felt a little nervous, Hiroto might ask him why he was in the hospital. He knows he always lie when it comes to Hiroto, but now he won't lie again, he'll definitely tell the truth this time for sure.

"Hey Nagumo!" Hiroto shouted.

"Did father said that we have to call each other our alien names? Don't tell me you've forgot it again?" Burn rolled his eyes and did a facepalm.

"Sorry, but it looks more cool if we were calling our own names..and Why are you in the hospital?" Hiroto gives Burn a confused and curious look.

"It's Gazelle.." Burn looked at the ground.

"Why?..What happened to him? Is he alright?" Hiroto asked Burn.

"It's because of me..I did it, If i didn't push him..His condition won't be like this.." Burn told Hiroto all about what happened and Burn sighed and does a very sad face.

Hiroto tapped Burn's shoulder and gives him a smile. "I know that he'll remember you someday, do your best, give him some clues or tell him the stories when you two were still young...He'll probably remember you."

Burn nodded, Hiroto walked away. Burn goes inside the Hospital and checked out Gazelle, who was still resting on his bed. He lays beside Gazelle in the bed and touches some strands of hair in Gazelle's head. It was soft like kittens fur, he loves to touch it every time when Gazelle was asleep. Burn holds Gazelle's hand _Don't worry...I'll help you remember me no matter what Gazelle..._Burn gets out of the bed and goes out to buy some food for Gazelle while he was still asleep. He knows Gazelle favorite : Fruits, Soups, Ice cream and everything sweet.. He bought a soup with fruits. He putted it on the table.

Gazelle smells something, smells like food..He slowly opened his eyes and saw a bowl of soup and fruits. He was hungry anyway, his stomach was rumbling and he know that, that food was his favorite. Gazelle saw Burn was smiling infront of him, Gazelle face was like a tomato and he's heart was pounding fast..He was wondering whyhis heart was pounding like he was falling inlove with him but, he doesn't even know this guy(of course he doesn't remember him cuz of the accident)...Burn let gazelle sit and holds the spoon, and let it goes into gazelle's mouth. Gazelle just opened his mouth and ate the food burn gave him.

"Yum!" Gazelle smiled.

"Hehe..Glad you liked it." Burn smiled back to Gazelle.

* * *

**This is just for Chapter 2..Mom is really mad at me..maybe chapter 3 is tomorrow ._. **


	3. The Memories

When Gazelle finished eating his soup. Burn let him lay down his bed and let him rest. After a few days past, Gazelle feels better than before. He can now move his body and he can do this things he wanted to do. Gazelle and Burn was leaving the Hospital, they were walking but suddenly they saw three emo gangs appeared infront of them. Burn gave them a mad looking face and let Gazelle on his back trying him not to be hurt by those emo's.

"Well well, look at those two walking around like children.." The black haired guy said.

"Get out of our way..Don't you see were walking here!" Burn gave them a serious tone voice, and pass through them but when Gazelle was passing them the Black haired guy hold Gazelle hand.

"Let me go!" Gazelle shouted.

"Nope." The black haired guy answered Gazelle and pushed him to the wall, holding Gazelle's both hands at the side of his head. Gazelle tries to struggle but can't, the black haired guy was squeezing both the wrists of Gazelle. Burn pushed the Black haired guy making him fall on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Burn holds Gazelle's wrist and rubs it gently.

"Y-yeah.." Gazelle blushed a little while Burn was rubbing his wrists lovingly.

The Black haired guy stand up and get's really mad. He pushed Burn which lend them falling into the ground, The black haired guy holds Burn's neck making burn hard to breathe.

"Burn!" Gazelle shouted but the two emo's grabbed Gazelle and pulls him into the other side. Gazelle tries to let go but the two emo's won't let him.

"Don't..touch..him!" Burn tried to speak.

"We already did!" The Black Haired Guy is still holding Burn's neck and squeezing it hard.

"Hurt him!" The Black Haired Guy ordered the two emo's to hurt Gazelle.

"Understood!" The other emo hold Gazelle's hand making him not to push them away and the other one sitted on Gazelle's stomach and pulled out Gazelle hair making him scream in huge pain. Burn saw the two emo's hurting Gazelle. This makes him very furious and mad, he kicked the black haired guy and pushed him making the black haired guy hit on the wall and fainted. Burn runs to the two emo's and punched them both in they're faces. Burn looked at Gazelle.

"Gazelle..Are you okay?" Burn kneels down right beside Gazelle holding his back.

"Yeah..Thanks for helping me.." Gazelle hugged Burn, and the red haired boy blushed and hugged him back.

Then suddenly Gazelle's head hurts, he fell of the ground. In his mind, he saw two little boys playing soccer with its other friends running at the back. Suddenly, the little blue haired boy fell on the ground and his friends were laughing at him, but this little red haired boy stand bravely and told his friends not to laugh at him. The little red haired boy gives his hands to the blue haired boy who was crying, the blue haired boy holds the hand of the red haired boy and he helped the other boy stand him and they continued playing soccer together.

"Oi Gazelle! Wake up! Are you okay?!" Burn was holding gazelle's shoulders.

Gazelle snap out and feels like someone was holding him..He saw Burn, Gazelle looked at Burn's worried face.

"H-huh?..I'm fine.." Gazelle shakes his head.

"I'm Glad.." Burn smiled and helps Gazelle to stand up. After that, they walked home safe and sound.

* * *

( At the House )

Burn opened the door. "Were Home." His friends were staring at him. Wondering why he left the house for 2 weeks. A green long haired boy runs infront of them.

"Burn-sama, Why you and Gazelle left the house for 2 weeks? What did you do? Father was very very worried.." Midorikawa asked Burn.

"I'm sorry...I'll explain later okay?" Burn answered Midorikawa's question.

"Oh okay." Midorikawa replied and goes into the kitchen, getting something to drink.

Hiroto walks beside Burn. "Can we talk for a minute?..outside" Hiroto asked Burn, Burn nodded and follows Hiroto outide. Gazelle was curious and tried to sneak up to them. Gazelle looked at the door.

"So..Did Gazelle remember some information about you yet?.." Hiroto asked Burn.

"I don't really now..I'll help him remember me no matter what.." Burn sighed and Hiroto tapped Burn's shoulder.

"Good Luck." Hiroto smiled and walks inside the house and Burn followed him.

Gazelle quickly sits on the sofa and pretending to be watching news from the Television. Hiroto and Burn was inside the house. Burn was holding an album and sits beside Gazelle. Gazelle was looking at the album and its kinda familiar to him. Burn showed all the pictures and explains in to him, so Gazelle can remember some information about him and Burn's childhood.

"You see this." Burn points when Gazelle kissed Burn on the cheeks.

"U-uhh.." Gazelle blushed and looked at his lap..Gazelle's face was like a tomato...Blushing hard.

Hiroto and the others sits on the rug and listens when Burn explains to Gazelle about the pictures they were looking. Midorikawa was looking at Gazelle who was blushing alot when Burn was looking at him. Midorikawa chuckled and he notice that Hiroto was looking at him..Hiroto heard Midorikawa chuckle, Midorikawa looked away and his cheeks was red.

Then again, Gazelle feels that his head is aching again. He almost fell off to Burn's lap but Burn quickly holds his shoulders._ Gazelle! Gazelle! _Burn didn't received any reply from Gazelle. Burn was nervous, wondering what happened to Gazelle. He let Gazelle rest on the sofa and put a blanket. All were so worried about Gazelle.

Gazelle was dreaming. He was dreaming of Burn and him when childhood, he remembered all the pictures he saw on the album burn showed him. He saw a red haired guy with a spikey hair (like goku)..This guy was giving him a violet crystal, it looks really powerful beside this guy there are 10 people at his back. _Diamond Dust_ the red haired guy said. "Diamond Dust..what is this?" Gazelle in his dreams asked this guy.._This is your teammates_ The red haired guy showed him his teammates, _and your the captain of these team and we'll call you Diamond Dust!_

Gazelle woke up and he was full of sweat, he was panting. Burn was at the kitchen when he heard someone shouted, he saw gazelle panting and full of sweat. Burn ran holding some towel, he gave it to Gazelle. Gazelle gets it and wiped it into his face.

"Hey are you okay?.." Burn kneels down and looks at Gazelle.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine don't worry about me.." Gazelle replied.

"Good." Burn smiled, he kissed Gazelle's forehead and goes back to the kitchen. Gazelle was blushing...

* * *

**Oh yeah! Finished Chapter 3 Yay! :D**


	4. I'm Glad Your Back

**I did the best i can just to make this story awesome :/ i dont know if ya'll like it, just keep the bad comments please. Some of this story is kinda HirotoxMidorikawa but its just short.**

* * *

Gazelle and the others were in there own rooms. Taking a good and nice rest form there beds. Gazelle almost have the memories about his friend Burn. Gazelle slowly tries to get out of his room without sound, so he would not disturb the others from there sleep and also Burn. Gazelle slowly walks through the living room getting the album Burn showed him a few hours ago. Gazelle gets the album and ready to go to his room but, he heard something from his back, looks like a familiar voice.

"Hey..why are you still up?" Gazelle looked at his back. It was Burn who was standing and looking at him.

"I-i thought you were sleeping.." Gazelle puts the album to his back letting Burn not to see it.

"I can't sleep.." Burn looked at the shelf, it was open gazelle forgot to close it.

"What are you hiding in your back?" Burn walked closely to Gazelle.

"Ahh..I-it's..the album" Gazelle showed it to Burn. Burn was shocked why gazelle wanted to look at the album again. Burn notice something.._Maybe Gazelle..his memories are back!_ Burn said it to his mind. Burn kneels down infront of Gazelle.

"Gazelle, do you remember me now?" Burn holds Gazelle's shoulders and looks at Gazelle's face.

"B-burn..I remembered you a little.." Gazelle didn't want to look at Burn, his feelings about this red haired boy, he kinda loved him..He remembered when he was still at the hospital, Burn always buys with food, makes him go to the bathroom and everything else just to make him feel better.

"W-what..but why didn't you tell me?" Inside burn he was really happy_ He remembered me! Yes he remembered me!_ Burn almost jumped off the living room, he hugged Gazelle tightly. Gazelle just hugged him back and smiles.

"S-so..yeah im just gonna look at the picture in my room.." Gazelle stands up and goes to his room.

"Finally...he remembered me" Burn was really really happy. He goes to his room skipping like a kid. Hiroto slowly opened his door and he saw Burn's smiling, wondering why he was happy. Hiroto goes out to his room and asked why Burn has this happy face.

"He remembered me!" Burn smiled at Hiroto.

"Oh that's great news!" Burn smiled back at Burn.

"Yeah i know! I gotta sleep now, I'm gonna suprise gazelle tomorrow." Burn lend out a wink to hiroto, he just sighed. Hiroto watched Burn goes to his room with his eyes, when Burn closed his room, hiroto walked to Midorikawa's room and opened it slowly. He saw the green haired boy sleeping, hiroto kneels down and kissed the green haired boy's forehead. _Good Night _the red haired boy said to the sleeping boy. Then hiroto goes out the room and sleeps. The green haired boy slowly opened his eyes and blushed.

"Good night Hiroto.." Midorikawa whispered and goes back to sleep.

* * *

( Morning time )

Burn yawns and looked at the time. It was 5 : 00 am in the morning. Burn goes out of his room and looked left and right just to make sure no one is awake yet. He slowly goes into the kitchen and cooks bacon and eggs. After a few minutes, he was finished he gets some plates and placed it into the table and he was holding some plate and was going to Gazelle's room.

He slowly opened Gazelle room. He saw the blue haired boy sleeping, Burn smiled and puts the plate on the little table beside the sleeping boy. He opened the window and some raise of sunlight goes into the face of the sleeping boy signaling him to wake up. The blue haired boy rubs his eyes and stretched his body, he sits down and smells something. He looked at the mini table and he saw bacon and eggs. Burn was standing beside it, the blue haired boy looked at Burn.

"Good morning?..What are you doing in my room?" Gazelle looked at Burn curiously.

"I made you bacon and eggs!" Burn gave Gazelle a smile showing his teeth.

"O-oh..Thanks." Gazelle smiled and blushed a little, he starts eating the food.

"Yum! Burn this so Good!" Gazelle eats all the food and burps. Burn was laughing, and Gazelle just looked away blushing.

"Thanks!" Burn smiled and goes out of Gazelle's room. He goes down and sits on the table waiting for the others to wake up. Finally, the others was awake, all of them goes down and saw Burn. They were shocked, this is Burn's first time waking up early. Hiroto and Midorikawa opened there doors at the same time. Midorikawa looked at Hiroto and Hiroto does the same. Midorikawa quickly looked away blushing.

"G-good Morning..Hiroto.." Midorikawa was still looking away trying to prevent eye contact to Hiroto.

"Good Morning to you too." Hiroto smiled and walks downstairs, while Midorikawa follows him.

The two boys were heading downstairs and saw Burn and the others were eating breakfast. Hiroto looked at Midorikawa and holds his hands. Midorikawa's heart was pounding fast when he felt Hiroto was holding his hands. The two boys sits on there chairs and starts eating.

"Where's Gazelle?" Midorikawa asked Burn.

Burn just looked upstairs like saying he's in his room. Midorikawa nodded and starts eating the food while the others was doing the same thing. After a few minutes, they were finished and Gazelle was still in his room.

"I'll do the dishes!" Nepper said.

"No I'll do it!" Heat said.

"No..I'll do the dishes." Gazelle goes down the stairs and gets all the plates and starts washing it, Burn was helping him, he's the one who will put the plates in its proper places. The others go to the sofa and watched T.V, while the other one was watering plants. Ulvida was sweeping the floor while Hiroto was arranging the shelf and upstairs was Midorikawa arranging there beds.

Gazelle and Burn was finished washing the dishes, it was sparkling and super clean. The two goes out of the kitchen and saw the other's cleaning the house. Gazelle goes upstairs to his room, because he forgotten to bring back the album. Burn followed him slowly and sits down at Gazelle's back so, Gazelle won't see him.

"Aha!" Gazelle found the album and he was starting to walk but..

"Boo!" Burn jumped and makes a scary face.

"Ahhh!" Gazelle screamed and fall over the ground.

Burn was laughing. He can't stop laughing when he saw Gazelle's shocked face. Gazelle becomes angry, he gets some pillow and puts it in Burn's face and sits on it, making Burn hard to breathe.

"Hmph." Gazelle crossed his arms, still sitting on the pillow.

Burn got an idea, he pretended that he fainted. When Gazelle didn't hear any respond, he stands up and throws the pillow. Gazelle was worried, he looked at Burn's fainted face.

"Burn! Are yo-" Burn touched Gazelle lips giving a kiss. Gazelle's face was red and his heart was pounding fast. Gazelle just kissed back. Burn's tongue touched gazelle's and it was dancing around. Burn and Gazelle breaks the kiss, letting them to breathe some air.

"I love you.." Burn whispered to Gazelle's ear.

Gazelle hugged Burn. "I love you too" Burn smiled and kissed Gazelle again.

"I'm Glad your back."

* * *

**Okay! This story is finished :D Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
